Under One Roof
by thatnekochick
Summary: Lightning, Serah and her cousins, Fang and Vanille are all living under one roof. The four of them are all college students who deal with that life and the craziness that comes with each other's personalities. Appearances from FFXIII characters and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**After reading a lot of humor Final Fantasy XIII fiction, I wanted to make one of my own. Though the main focus is around Lightning(Claire) Fang(Yun lol) Vanille(Dia, yes I'm using their names) and Serah(Serah), there will be other Final Fantasy characters involved.**_

_**This is the story of Lightning, her sister and her crazy cousins who all live under one roof, and how they make their little dysfunctional family work along with college life. This is a little new to me because I'm planning on making the chapters very short. (I usually write like a mad woman.) I would love to get some feedback on this and maybe some ideas for future chapters. I hope that you guys like this and don't forget to read and review please. It makes me a very happy neko~! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything that is copyrighted that is mentioned in this story .If I did, things would be A LOT different and I would be filthy, stinking RICH! **_

* * *

Under One Roof-Good Morning

"Claire! _Claire_!"

Lightning groaned at the sound of her given name, her eyes opening slightly before she tried to pull the covers over her head. However, before the action could be executed, she felt someone plop on top of her and she yelped.

"Ack! What the hell Vanille," Lightning cried.

The redhead who was now using the pink-haired girl as a cushion laughed. "Good morning Claire~!"

Lightning grunted and tried to push the preppy redhead off of her. "Just…because…you are…my cousin…doesn't mean that-ugh, you're heavy! Anyway… that doesn't…mean…you can call me by my name…"

"But I call Fang by her name too," Vanille said in her wavering Australian accent.

"That doesn't mean that it's okay," yelled another with a similar accent.

Lightning popped her head out from under the covers and looked up and caught sight of her other cousin Fang. She was a dark-haired woman with tanned skin and emerald eyes like Vanille. The difference was that Fang's accent was a bit thicker and her voice a bit huskier. Though Fang's hair was usually in a wild mess that seemed somewhat styled, it now stood up all over the place and it made her look like a Halloween terror.

Vanille smiled at her older sister, muttering something about a using a comb. Fang rolled her eyes at her sister and made a joke about Vanille's pigtails.

The dark-haired woman then nudged Lighting with her foot as if the pink-haired girl was a sleeping pet. "Hey! Rise and shine Light bulb! If I'm awake then you have to be too!"

"Why," Lightning asked as she stretched the word.

Vanille chuckled, "Because you told me you had an exam today silly!"

Lightning shot up, knocking the unsuspecting Vanille on the floor. The strawberry-blond looked around trying to either find her phone or a clock of some sort. "What time is it?"

Fang snorted as she helped her sister up, "Don't worry Light, Vanille woke us up early…so you have plenty of time."

Lightning sighed and fell back onto her comfortable sheets and blankets. She looked up at her cousins, who were staring back at her. The three of them blinked and Lightning narrowed her eyes, becoming suspicious. "What are you guys staring at?"

Fang laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Well um, we ran out of food again…"

Vanille sighed, "Fang got high _again_."

Lightning closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, a grunt leaving her clenched teeth. "Why can't you just go buy a bunch of stuff from _McDonalds_ like everyone else when they're stoned?"

Her dark-haired cousin laughed, "I guess I was too stoned to think of it at the time."

Lighting slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I don't understand how you can be so smart yet so stupid at the same time…"

Fang shrugged as she pulled out a large bag of potato chips and began to munch on them. Lightning sat up and snatched the bag from Fang and started eating them.

"No more food for you…you already cleaned out the fridge!"

Vanille reached into the bag of chips pulling out a handful for herself. Fang frowned at the two of them as that munched on the chips, wishing she could have some of that greasy potato goodness.

Suddenly Lightning's phone rang and the pink-haired woman blinked before glancing at the caller id. "Serah," she muttered as she read the name before answering. "Hello?"

"_Good morning Claire…I-um…I mean Lightning_!"

Lightning rolled her eyes as her younger sister stumbled over her words. "So what's up," the older Farron asked.

"_I got accepted into Cocoon University_!"

"Oh that's great! I guess we'll be seeing each other on campus huh?"

"_Well um, that's why I was calling…you Dia and Yun live so close to the campus and…_"

Fang's ears picked up the sound of her first name and a frown found its way onto her features. Vanille blushed as she heard her own name, the redhead preferred her nickname rather than her own…it was a bit embarrassing. Lightning smiled at her cousins forgetting that Serah was still in the middle of speaking.

"Oh! Um…could you repeat that Serah?"

Serah made a noise on the other line that expressed her surprise. The smaller Farron was one who extremely disliked the thought of being ignored. "_Claire, were you even listening to me_?"

Lightning lied, "I was, I just couldn't hear that last thing you said clearly. Fang and Vanille are pretty loud."

Serah sighed, seemingly believing her sister's awful lie and repeated what she said. "_I was asking if I could move in with you guys…_"

_As if I didn't have enough on my plate, now Serah wants to come live in our crazy household. Along with Fang's crazy partying, drinking and her habit of getting stoned, and Vanille's friends…I'll be blessed with looking out for my younger sister. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Serah isn't a delinquent or anything, no, she's the opposite…but I've seen good girls turn bad, one of them being Vanille. Also from my time as a freshman I did some things that I have…come to regret. Besides, I know I'm not the only one who thinks that if you put a little liquor in Serah's system that she'll be all over the place._

_Yep, this is my life…a college junior who has a job, runs track and somehow is able to keep my grades up in class. Why couldn't I be like Fang who can party, get drunk and stoned the day before an exam and STILL ace it? The damn genius! Anyway, you guys wouldn't believe how crazy this life of mine can get, and I have to say that the main contributors are my dear cousins. Even though my life is wild, and a little extreme, it's a hell of a lot of fun…at times._

_-Lightning_

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I hoped you like my little opener and that you'll tune in for the next chapter! As always, please drop me a line and I'll make sure to reply back~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOOHOO! Chapter two~! You can guess by the title that Serah is going to become a part of the household. Oh boy! And guess what? Final Fantasy characters will be making an appearance~! Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything that is copywriter that is mentioned in this story. If I did, things would be A LOT different and I would be filthy, stinking RICH! **_

Under One Roof-Heya Roomie!

_Of course I couldn't say no to my sister, that would be like a grown man in a sailor outfit…it's just wrong. It shouldn't be that bad having an extra person in the house, right? Oh god, who am I kidding? Serah is like a pink-haired Vanille clone! With those two around, not only will I hate mornings even more…but I'll have to start investing in caffeine. Great more money out of my pocket…_

_I swear that if these guys weren't my family, I would have hurt someone by now! Fang would probably be the first canidate..._

Lightning grunted a she carried boxes in the house, wondering if she should have asked her sister to live on campus. It seemed like it was a bit too late to be reconsidering that right?

The older Farron glared at er younger cousin as she chatted with her friends. Lightning looked at the group of girls as Vanille introduced Serah, Lightning's mini clone. Vanille motioned to a blond who wore her hair in an odd "it's-kinda-flipped-but-I-have-bangs-and braids-too" style.

"This is my friend Rikku." Rikku was the preppy girl that had a knack for stealing and naver getting caught. Lightning could have sworn that after Vanille became friends with the girl some of her jewelry went missing.

"This is my other BFF Yuffie!" The dark-haired girl waved from her spot on the couch as she flicked through the television channels. Yuffie was the girl who descended from clan of ninja warriors and has a large shuriken mounted on her wall. The girl had the skills and stealth to back up her theory though. Lightning would never admit it but Yuffie had startled...not scare..the woman more times than she could count. The strawberry-blond believed that if Yuffie was paid enough money, she would use that family heirloom of hers and actually kill someone.

The older Farrone sighed as she st the boxes down. "You know Vanille, it would help if you and your friends helped us."

Fang walked in the room, "Yeah Paine is out there helping!"

As if on cue Paine walked into the room, running a hand through her spiky silver hair. The woman stood at the same height as Fang (who was the tallest of the Farron relatives) and has cold red eyes that intimidated many who came in contact with her. Paine was the type of person who kept to herself, only interacting with those she could tolerate or was actually friends with.

She looked at Rikku with a frown on her face, "I asked you to come help us out...why are you still on your ass?"

Rikku recoiled from Paine's gaze, those red eye sinding chills down her spine. The blond nervously got up and quickly headed out the door. Paine smiled and followed her long-time friend, shaking her head as she went.

Fang pointed at Vanille and Yuffie, "Alright girls, playtime is over. Get up and help us move this stuff!"

Vanille and Yuffie pouted, "Do we have to?"

The tanned woman narrowed her eyes as she folded her ars across her chest. "Yes, because if you don't...I won' waste my time helping you twits with homework. I'll just let you two fail!"

The redhead's eyes widened as she grabbed her sister by the collar, a fearful look on her face. "You wouldn't really do that to us...would you?"

"You wanna test me," Fang asked threateningly.

The two girls shook their heads and made their way outside. Fang smiled triumphantly as she proceeded to sit down on the couch. "Ah ut's rewarding to be both smart and intimidating..."

* * *

"So guys, are we going to drink or what?"

Lightning sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to her complaining cousin. "I really don't care, just don't give any to Serah and- HEY! Vanille! You're underage too!"

Vanille frowned as she put the beer back down on the table. "Aw that's not fair, everyone here is underage!"

Fang snickered as she cracked open her beer, "Hey but me, Light and Paine are closer to twenty-one than you two are!"

Paine leaned on the wall and opened up her beer before taking a sip. "To tell the truth, Vanille is right..."

Fang cocked an eyebrow, "So are you saying that we should sop drinking and pour all of this purchased beer down the drain? Oh should we let Vanille and Serah have some?"

The silver-haired woman shrugged as her eyes fell upon Lightning, "I could care less but I think Light is right about not letting Serah have any..."

Serah blinked, looking up from hr place on the floor. "What do you mean?"

Paine smiles and stepped forward, swishing around th liquid in her bottle teasingly. "You don't look like you can hold your alcohol very well. Believe me, I've seen people like you who have gotten drunk and it's anything but pretty. People do very bad...and regrettful things when they are drunk."

Fang snickered, "Oh like that one time when Rikku-"

Paine, Vanille and Lightning all glanced at Fang, shaking their heads in unison.

Paine frowned, "Hey only Rikku has the right to say what happened that night."

Fang's face suddenly changed from her usual playful expression to a more serious one, which only cause more confusion on Serah's part.

The dark-haired Aussie met Paine's eyes and then the other's. "My bad, I was being stupid."

Paine nodded, "It's okay...you're good."

There was a silence after that and it lingered in the room before Lightning cleared her throat. She looked at her sister who seemed to be completely lost at the moment. The younger Farron didn't question the exchange, knowing that it really wasn't her place.

Lightning blinked as somethin came to her mind ad she looked at Vanille. "Hey where did Yuffie and Rikku go?"

Vanille smiled, "They went to go pick up some friends and bring them over."

The pink-haired woman's mouth went slack for a moment before she recomposed herself. "Wait a minute, why didn't anyone tell me? Come on Vanille, don't you think that there are more than enough people here already?"

Fang waved her hand dissmisively at her cousin's antics, "Light, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Fang shrugged as she finished her beer and reached for another.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Well I hope Yuna and Tidus don't come with them...those two are a bit _too_ in love."

Fang stuck out her tounge, "Ugh, tell me about it, why can't they be like Zack and Aerith? Those two aren't making out all the time and doing all that _PDA_ crap."

Serah lifted an eyebrow, "_PDA_?"

Fang turned to her cousin and rolled her eyes, "_**P**ublic **D**isplays of **A**ffection_..."

"Oh okay," the youngest Farron said as her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Lightning got up to awnser it. She sighe as she unlocked the door and answered it. When the door was opened she frowned, her eyes showing irritation as refletions of individuals reflected in her azure orbs.


End file.
